The Love of An Immortal God
by Magic Stick
Summary: Sarah and Sadie decide to go into a haunted house where the Mysteries lie. They meet a strange man, Herobrine, and they be come friends, well mostly. A few more years later and the three are off on the journey seeing the world meet new people along. The new wonders are in front, but behind are memories. Love Fiction, includes Yogscast. :D
1. The White Eyed One

**So i desided to put this here so you other giys can read this, i made a wiki for fiction mostly bout yogscast but really, so a Romantic fic this time :D im excited.**

**The White Eyed One**

"Dad, can I hang out side with Sadie?" I ask with puppy eyes. It was finally the day when we were planing to go to a haunted house. "Do you promise not to leave the village?" He said. "Ya, ya, don't leave, blah blah." I said back. Ever since a person went missing going through a forest he has always been worrying about it. He sighed and nodded. I grinned and grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. "Lets go!" I said excited running towards the house. It looked more like a mansion up close. We never went close to it tell now.

"Wow looks scarier in person, Sarah." Sadie said. I grinned and looked at it. "Ya but that makes it more fun." I've always been a fan of the scary stuff, I also like adventuring new places. We walked inside, it was all dusty and cold. Sadie sneezed twice when we got it. "Wow its really dusty in here." She said. I could hear a soft voice, but really couldn't under stand it.

The first thing we did was go in the kitchen. There was nothing but shadows around. "Do you see those too, Sadie?" I asked. She was somewhat shaking and nodding. We heard footsteps from coming up stairs. I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to see the noise. "When we hear a noise aren't we suppose to run away from it not towards?" Sadie said. She was scared that the ghost would hurt us or something.

The first room I opened was what looked like a kids bedroom. Its had creepy dolls on the dresser. Right as I walked in Sadie pulled me out. "Lets not go in there." She said. "Why are you so scared? You wanted to do this in the first place." I asked her. "I though we would just go in, see nothing and go out." She said. I rolled my eyes and walked in the king sized room. There was a man standing looking agains't a wall. "Hello?" I said trying to get his attention. He turned around having his eyes pure white. I saw Sadie sprint out of the room. I just stood there and looked at him curiously.

**Well theres the begining a new start through the journey :D just so you know It DOES cantain Yogscast. And to clarify Sadie is the nerd and Sarah is the adventurer, :P. felt like i needed to say it.**


	2. Pulling pranks with a Mysterious Friend

**Well were back finally, my dad had to use both my IPhone and computer for a bit so couldn't type but I'm back and better then ever. :D lets go with the flow.**

**Sadie: Why did it have to be Herobrine?! **

**Me: oh hush who doesn't like a good romantic story.**

**Sarah: ya this is a amazing story but why is the villain...**

**Me: DONT TELL ANYONE THAT! They were suppose to know there was a villain to begin with! Dang i just said it myself**

**Kalse: wow this isn't good.**

**Me: your not in this fic how did you get here?**

**Kalse: eh...**

**Me: *face palm* On with the fic... **

**And yes i talk to my Characters ... Dont judged XP**

**Pulling pranks with a Mysterious Friend**

I walk a little closer. The man didn't even flinch. "Who are you?" He asked in a light deep voice.

"My name is Sarah, I am a adventurer thats scared of nothing." I said proudly.

"Not even me?" He ask looking at me with his eyes.

"No, I am not, whats your name anyway?" I asked curiously.

"My name is Herobrine, brother of Notch, Also a Immortal god. No one asks me anyway, usually scared." He said kind of disappointed.

We were probably talking for a few hours. "Hey wanna prank a couple kids with me?" He asked.

I nodded and grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. "SARAH!" I heard Sadie's voice running towards me. "I thought you were hurt, I was..."

She stopped when she saw Herobrine. "Is... Isn't... Th.. That the person?" Sadie hesitated. I told her how that he wasn't as mean as she thought and decided to join us in the prank.

We stopped in front of the kid's house and Herobrine asked for glow-stone blocks. I gave him a stack of my glow-stone from my back pack. The first thing he did was build a giant E.

"Hide over there." He whispered and pointed. Then walked and knocked on the door and hid. I noticed that we were pranking Gamechap knowing the cloths he wore. When he saw the big E he showed Bertie and both panicked. It was the most Funniest thing I saw. They were running all over town yelling

"AAH HEROBRINE IS HERE!" The towns people thought the were crazy. Herobrine took the E down quickly and we said goodbye for the night and went to our houses.

**Anyway that was a short chapter they will get longer i promise. But here you go :D**


	3. The Journey of a Lifetime

**I kind of felt bad for not post for a while so to you who love this, Stackz :D, Lizard, Blue, Guests XD this is all for you so here you go. **

**The Journey of a Lifetime**

I woke up from my bed, having the dream of when I first met him, Herobrine. It was finally my day of freedom, my 18 Birthday, when i can choose what i will become. Sadie was dreaming of becoming a Achemist whil I was going to be a traveler.

I know her well that she might come with me. I jumped up, got dressed and ran out of my room towards the kitchen where usually my dad was readind the Minecraft Times, a famous News paper. "Its My 18 Birthday dad!" I yelled excitingly.

"Yes, yes, happy birthday, but are you sure about leaving the village?" He asked me.

I thought about it, and I knew that I really wanted to go. So i nodded my head gave him a hug and told him. "I promise to write every day." I said with a tear going down my eye.

"Okay but I've got a present for ya." He said pulling out a long box. I took it and opened it slowly, inside was a glowing blue sword, a iron dagger, and a bow and arrows.

"Thanks dad." I smiled hugging him again.

I waved one last time and walked out the door. I saw Sadie and Herobrine waiting by a tree. I ran over to them smiling.

"Sarah. I past the test to become a Alchemist!" Sadie said smiling.

I smiled back and gave her a hug. We talked about the first place we would travel is the City of Mistral, land of the peace. Is what we called it. The best Alchemist were there so she wanted to meet them. Herobrine liked the idea and smiled. We began walking on our journey, and every so often I'd turn back, wondering if everything would be ok.

**Thought it was short, this is the real begining to a story, and more inportant it was kust for you all out there who read my fictions :D. Anyway i better go do more writing so seeya later *disapears in a puff cloud* NINJA**


	4. A Potion a Day, Keeps the Troubles Away

**So I'm back with more I feel like I am in the stories when I'm writing XD. I just love writing this fiction more than any of them i made. Anyway let not keep you all waiting.**

**A Potion a Day, Keeps the Troubles Away**

We all went deeper into the forest, deeper into the jouney. We were about half way to Mistral, But near by was a tower with a purple top. I ran towards it looking for a entrence. Before I could open the door Sadie stopped me.

"What if there is a deadly monster is in there?" she said, nervous as always.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Oh, Please. Were just going in to look." She sighed.

I grab the knob again, starting to turn it. Again, I was stopped by Sadie but this time she gave us some sort of drink. I shruged and looked at Herobrine, he was silent through out the whole trip. We all took a sip of the drink, I looked at my hand and it started to vanish.

"YES IT WORKED!" I heard Sadie yelled happily.

"Did you just give us a invisible potion?" I asked, watching the rest of my body disappear.

"Uh... yes I did." she said. I thought it was a great idea. We all finnally went inside. All we saw was mostly books, a lot of them were about Endermen. When we went further in we could hear voices in the room ahead. I walked in the room to investigate. There were three or them. One was a red headed girl, one was a man with purple eyes and a face mask, and the last is what looked like a dinosaur. Before we could even leave the room the potion weared off. We were standing there frozen, looking at the strangers.

The red headed on was looking at us confused.

"Who are you and how on Mincraftia did you get here?" She said. We sat there just staring at them. Herobrine was the one who really spoke up.

"We walked in looking for Shelter for the night." he said.

"But didn't we come in durring noon?" I whispered to him. I could see the smirk on his face. One of the strangers looked out the window, it looked like it was midnight. _How did he do that? _I thought. I didn't worry about it much, I was glad he kind of saved us.

"Well ok, but only for tonight. Just because there are Endermen out there." The man said.

"May I ask, Who are you?" The woman said. I spoke up and told them our names. They did the same back, the girl was named Zoey, the man was named Rythian, and the dinosaur that seemed to be mute was by the name of Teep. We all shook hands and they showed us to a couple of extra rooms they had. We layed down and closed our eyes. The journey was going good so far.

**Welp there you have it. :D i just love how a lot of you like/love this story it just makes me feel more happy. Well ima start writing the next chapters for all of my fictions. so adios! STAR AWAY!**


	5. The Followers

**Hey guys sorry this was just a bit late, but now I am back for more I mean its just a bit longer but it works well enough. So lets get to writing/reading shall we.**

**The Followers**

When we woke up we were greeted by Zoey, she gave us some eggs for breakfast. Rythian was sitting close, looking at us curiously. "Where are you three going in the first place?" He said still staring at us. I looked proud to tell him were going to travel around the world, and that our first stop was Mystral City.

He seemed interested on what Sadie had to say about here wanting to become the best alchemist in Minecraftia, "Maybe we can join you, I can help with you teachings, as well Zoey can help with patching people up, and Tee with protection." He said. We all looked at each other. Herobrine seem convinced so I decided it was a good decision, Sadie was excited that he offered.

We all agreed to let them come with us. Then, after breakfast, I packed up, and the others, and we headed on our trip. Rythian seemed to bring a lot of belonging but his bag seemed not that full. Where did he put it all?

_UNOWN POV_

"Master I believe we found our target assss well assss The Dwarf and Sssspaceman. They sssseemed to be clossssse together." The creeper bowed to me. I had a smirk on my face.

"Perfect, round up the others, Were going on a hunt." I ordered him. He nodded and walked out of the room. It was soon time to get revenge.

The two 'Heroes' won't defeat me this time. They won't save the world nor themselves. Then soon I will take over. I laughed evilly. I took out my bow and started to shoot the targets hitting each one easily. The sands might have failed this time but my new plan, with the girl, will work perfectly.

_Back to main POV AKA Sarah's_

We just got to the front big gates to the city, Man was it beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes off it, I might meet the greatest adventurers here! I hear the these two people who saved Minecraftia live here. Man I hope I get to meet them. We walked up to the toll area, I payed for everyone. Then we could walk inside. Rythian and Zoey went and explored the town with Tee. I looked around.

I was both nervous and excited to go, I wonder if they are even here. We were first introduced by a person named Lysander, I've knew that name before only in stories. It was amazing, then I was shocked to see the Heroes were actually here. This just got more exciting especially when they actually notice me. This was the best day in history.

**well now we shall have a vilian in here xD, you might already know who he/she is XP its kind of guessable, anyway if you have any questions just ask I'll sure to be answer all of them.**


	6. Meeting the Legendary Heroes

**So I'm back with a bit more :D ... YAY!... Its is summer for me now so this will be sort of ever other day thing but i will go camping over the summer maybe to fun places :D. Anyway let get going.**

**Sarah: this should be fun, wait can they ask Characters questions? Ever since I saw other do it i feel like i wanna answer some too.**

**Me: good idea, but how...? Ah never mind. Guys if you want to ask any character a random question :D they seemed to want to answer some. **

**Sadie: YAY**

**Herobrine: ... Eh lets just get on with this**

**Me: good point.**

**Meeting the Legendary Heroes**

"Well I haven't seen you three around this area, it's nice to meet you. I'm Xephos and this is Honeydew." The spaceman hero said. I almost fainted but Herobrine patted my shoulder and stood behind me knowing how I am.

"I'm Sadie and my friends here are Sarah, a fearless adventurer, and..." Herobrine interrupted before she could finish. "I'm Jack. Nice to meet you both." I was confused, why did he tell them his real name, and why wasn't his eyes pure as white anymore?

"A fearless adventurer eh?" The dwarf said. I nodded my head I was still a bit nervous but not as much, I was more proud.

"Not scared of one thing? Not a creeper, spider or even the paled face man?" He asked. I've heard of the place face man, Israphel. He tried to destroy the villages and Minecraftia with sand. Luckily they save the land before the decease got to our village.

I nodded my head again, I was not afraid of anything not even dying, as long I died with honor. But the pale face man was nothing to be scared about so it wasn't a big deal.

"Well then maybe you guys could come with us. We have another adventure to go on." Xephos said. I was shocked, It was a big desision, before I could say "Yes" Ryhtian, Zoey, and Tee came back.

"Ryhian, Zoey? What are you doing here?" The ginger dwarf said in his accent. I looked at them, _How did they know each other?_ I thought.

"We're helping Sadie and Sarah out." Zoey said cheerfully, she seemed to be very happy. I smiled.

"Anyway I would love to adventure with you Two." I said trying to stay calm. They nodded in acceptance and showed us to there house. It was mad out of gold and diamond blocks and it seemed like 3 stories high. They invited us in to talk. This adventure was getting a bit more interesting.

**Welp another short one. I promise a long one next time, Dont forget to leave question for the Characters all you have to do is say is "To (chacter):(question). :D anyway see you all later! STAR AWAY**


	7. A New Journey

**Hey guys I'm so sorry this was out late but I'm back, and I am better XD. ya I am not that better... But I'm back at least! ... Ah screw it lets get to the fic.**

**A New Journey **

We were all sitting on somr comfortable chairs talking how the paled face man, Israphel, was coming back.

"We researched a bit about this, and it seems he is becoming stronger by the hours. We will need all the help we can get to defeat him." Xephos finished. I spoke up first.

"That is why we were here, to help any person in need. Sarah, Hero-Jack and I will gladly help you on your trip to save Mincraftia."

They both seemed impressed in my confidence of fighting Israphel.

"Before we do anything we need to get an old friend, Knight Pecuilier, he is in Terraville with his wife Daisy." The Dwarf, Honeydew, said.

This seemed all complicated at the time but in a few minutes I understand,

"So we need to have KP's help to defeat Israphel." I repeated. The both nodded their heads,

"We also need to stop by our friends lab to pick up supplies and perhaps he might help." Xephos said. I nodded as if I understand.

"Well why wont we be on our way then?" I said getting to the point. Before I could get up Herobrine or "Jack" stopped me.

"I don't think it's that easy Sarah. Speeking of which... I need to talk to you... Alone." He said. I was confused when he led me into another room, what did he need to say?

"Yes, Jack?" I said smiling a bit.

"One, I needed a fake name for a reason, two let me tell you something I haven't really told anyone. Really, only Notch knows." I forgot his brother was Notch another immortal god who created Minecraftia. Herobrine told me he created another world called The Nether and a lot of other confusing things.

He told me that he was the most scary person out there cause of his eyes, right now they seemed normal, because he made it that way. It was weird that he basically had the same powers as Notch, but people think he uses it for evil. I was even more confused. When he finished he said

"That's also why I had to have a different name." I nodded, remembering that he magically made it midnight when we were with Tee and them.

We finally went back to the room and the Heroes greeted us with a "Ready now?" We both looked at each other, looked back and nodded we were starting the Newest journey, with my best friends and my heroes...

**Well im sorry it wasnt long enough, even if i did promise. But I can change that next chapter. again i wanna say i am really sorry that i left for a bit. Though i was in a flood on a camping trip, and not mentioning the falling tree! Ugh ok anyway I'll se you all next time**


	8. The Knight, The Scientist, & The Missing

**Hey guys I Am back with a new Chapter, sorry it was late, but it will be a long and exciting one today. :D**

**Sarah: its good to be back, but not like this**

**Me: SHHHH no spoilers**

**Sadie: lets jet get to the fiction**

**Me: ya just go read XD**

**The Knight, the Scientist, and the Missing**

We walk for almost a whole day, I was surprised that Sadie didn't fall over and faint. She was super tired from the trip. We fought a lot of monsters away and i got to tryout my new weapons. Xephos also gave me a Diamond helmet to keep my head safe.

He offered on to Herobrine but he said "No thanks, I don't need it." It was a crazy walk to go to Terraville. When we go there we were greeted by the knight who gave us milk. He seemed nice, Daisy gave up some iron armor and we sat down to talk. Sadie wasn't really paying attention she was looking in her new Alchemist book that Rythian gave her before we left.

"So heroes, what do you need help with?" Peculiar said. The Heroes told him what was happening. How Israphel is coming for revenge, how they met us, and how we decided to help. "Israphel? How is he coming back?!" He said sounding a bit terrified. "We exactly don't have any idea how yet, but I'm sure we will find out." The dwarf said.

We were talk a while about the plans and of defeating the pale man. We went out side after we were done talking. I had a small feeling we were being watch, and not to mention I could hear noises in the distance. I told the others that I would be right back. It wasn't the greatest idea to go check it out alone, the sun was setting and the mobs started coming out. Of coarse I went anyway.

I was sneaking making sure no one could hear me and run away. As the noise got louder, I would sneak more. Before I could get even close, I was ambushed by some mobs who were hiding. There were two zombies holding each of my arms, a skeleton making sure I don't escape. I tried to yell for Jack but I was stopped by seeing Israphel come out of the shadows.

He had a smirk on his face. "You." I growled. "Let me go!" I think I said it load enough that they could hear me. Though, before they could get to me they took me away to a portal, a new kind of portal, I tried to scream again but we were already through the portal, and I was defenseless.

_Herobrine's POV_

We ran as fast as we could to see what was wrong with Sarah, but she was no where in sight. Where on Minecraftia could she be? Could have Israphel take her to... Oh no. "I know where she might be, but... It is highly dangerous." I said quickly, telling the others.

"Then we need to Duncan, quickly. KP are you willing to help us in this fight?" Xephos said. He nodded in agreement. The heroes dashed back to the town to get supplies. The Knight grabbed his items and told the Blacksmith, then we were off. It was a quick walk only took a hour and a half, looking at the moon. We ended up at a castle, it seemed like I already saw it before. Then I remembered, what happened there.

We knocked on the large door and you could hear someone say "Hello?" Inside. "Hello!" Replied the Heroes, both at the same time. "Lew-Xephos, Honeydew?" He asked, opening the door. The man had a Lab coat, yellow hair and was wearing goggles on his head.

It was exactly as I thought, it was this house. The Heroes introduced us to the man, he seemed suspicion in me. "I'm sorry, but don't I know you from some where?" I kind of panicked but said, "No.", calmly, hoping he wouldn't nodded and asked why we were here in the first placed, I sighed in relief. "Well, we need supplies, and we were hoping if you could help." The Dwarf said, Sadie nodded. "I see, well its dark, I think we should talk inside." Duncan said. We all went inside the huge castle that was made out of what looked like stone bricks.

We told him what we needed the weapons for, he seemed surprised and nodded. "Well I don't have much resources, they have seemed to vanished. If you got the resources then i could help you, but if I don't have resources I cant make good armor or weapons." He told us. "We don't have any time though, we kind of need them now..." I said. "Well I am sorry, but I can't build anything with nothing." he replied, "Well i guess were going mining." Xephos said.

**Well this is the end of this chapter, again sorry it was late. Well at least it was longer :D well any I'll see you later! BYEE**


End file.
